my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 45
Kobra Griselle continued her sprint through the complex, continuing to compare and contrast the halls and corners she turned to that of Joho's map. All of them were accurate, her calculations flawless. She continued the dash, not a single thought of hesitation holding her back. She was just outside the door to The Professor's room when, from behind, a small disk suddenly affixed itself to her back. Electricity coursed through her body, ever so briefly. Her body wasn't particularly numb, but she could tell something was wrong. The man from before, the one that shot Zenji and almost killed her walked out of the shadows from behind her. He pointed his gun at her and fired. Griselle had luckily dodged the bullet in time, as the last meeting with this man came flooding back to her. She tapped her suit, attempting to grab some needles, however something was wrong, her suit wasn't working. "My suit's not working?" She muttered to herself. Without much time left to react, Griselle was left with no option but to fight the man. She jumped up and performed a kick, aimed at his head. Her movements were slow now. Without her gadgets, her suit was all but worthless. He easily blocked the kick with his arm, aiming a punch towards her nose in retaliation. Griselle hadn't aimed to hit the man, mainly wanting him to dodge, but a block was just as perfect for her. Using the arm he used to block to move her position quickly, she aimed to kick the gun out of his hands. Granted she'd still have to take a punch either way. The fist made contact with her mask & the glass screen, which was built out of a glass using a method that made it extremely durable, the punch made no damage to it. As a result, she also remained relatively unharmed for the time being. She gracefully landed on the ground, almost in a sprinters stance. She wasn't backing down, she didn't need to be saved by anyone. Kobra was unrelenting in his attack, he immediately ran towards Griselle, aiming a kick to her gut. But he wouldn't stop there, unleashing a series of other melee attacks, mixing in punches, kicks, elbows, looking for weakened portion of the armor and targeting the joint areas. Using her environment to her advantage, Griselle performed an incredible backflip, her feet making contact with the door, she pushed off of it in an upwards angle. As she flew over Kobra's head, she ripped the disk off her back, throwing it toward's the man's torso with full force. She was going to put his back to the door, limiting his territory instead of her own. Kobra easily caught the disk in his hand, not even turning to face Griselle as she did so, then instantly flicked it back onto the visor of her helmet before she even landed. The limited field of view she had, while minor was just enough to block Kobra's next move from view. He went to grab Griselle's arm, then unleashed a quick jab to her elbow joint which would make her entire arm go numb. Griselle was astonished at his quick movement, as he grabbed her arm, she tightened her own grip on his. Using his larger mass compared to her own, she tugged on his arm to bring her leg coming down on his own arm with enough force to do the same, if not, break his. She was playing risky, with her equipment and quirk limited, she knew risk needed to be made to win. If Kobra went through with his assault, he'd be vulnerable to Griselle's own. They both had to make sacrifices if they wanted to win. Kobra's grip tightened on her body. With great speed and force, he slammed Griselle into the ground. Stepping on both of her wrists, he went to remove the individual pieces of her armor, starting with her helmet. Griselle grunted in pain as her back met the ground. As Kobra stepped on her wrist, she yelled in pain. He attempted to remove her helmet, but the EMP had locked all of her technology, making the separation of the helmet from the bodysuit neigh impossible without breaking the suit entirely. Griselle still had to fight. She lifted up her lower body, then using the momentum of moving her legs down as well as the extremely durable glass in the mask, aimed to headbutt Kobra's own mask. The pain she felt was immense, but she held on. Expecting Kobra to dodge the headbutt, she was going to land back on her face, but use her new discovered position to launch a kick to his torso, fighting to get him off her wrist. The pain only fueled her power. As Griselle moved her head back to begin her headbutt, Kobra used his free hand to unleash a quick jab to her throat. The damage was superficial, but the sudden, yet brief moment she would be able to breath would be hard to deal with nonetheless. He continued what he was doing before. As the jab met Griselle's throat, her vision went woozy, her breathing was difficult, she was fighting to stop herself from slipping out of consciousness. No matter how hard Kobra would try to tug, Griselle's mask refused to come off. It was resistant to tearing, so ripping it off would be difficult as well. Griselle eventually stopped movement, her body still, almost lifeless. Kobra decided to forgo attempting to force her costume off of her. They would be able to pry it off of her later using their tech. He could tell her eyes were still open and wrapped his hand around her throat, aiming to choke her into unconsciousness. Eye's open, already drifted away from consciousness. Griselle laid in an unconscious state, Kobra still strangling her body. She'd fought hard to get here, only to be taken out so early. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but in a state of unconsciousness, who was going to hear her? For a moment, as if by a miracle, she found herself in a conscious state, granted a very weak one. She had to try again, his hands were busy trying to strangle her, so she had an opening. She once more swung her legs up, to meet Kobra's neck, wrapping them around him and using her lower body strength to throw him off of her. Hopefully fair enough for her to recuperate. Kobra was thrown off of her, but not very far. He quickly retreated, going back into the shadows to retrieve his weapon, and leaving Griselle to her devices, at least at the time. Griselle gathered what strength she could to move from her current location. Her mask opaque, but underneath she was crying, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to be that poor defenseless girl again, but here she was. Right when she was starting to feel on top, someone or something came along to bump her right back down to the bottom. She used the walls to keep herself from toppling over as she continued drifting in and out of consciousness. She'd found a room not too far from where the battle had taken place to rest. She couldn't even find the motivation in herself to return to the battlefield. Kobra kicked down the door the second she sat down, training his gun on her. "I suggest you surrender," he hissed. "Never." Griselle retorted, giving a menacing glare that sadly, the man couldn't see. "Might as well take your shot." Kobra changed the angle of his gun. He fired, but it wasn't a bullet he shot, it was a needle, aimed straight towards Griselle's knee joint. Griselle moved her knee, grabbing the needle with her hand. "Maybe you've forgotten." Griselle began to stand back up, throwing aside all her fears and concerns for the time being. "But I'm rather proficient using these bad girls in battle." She took a second look at the needle, realizing there was some strange fluid on it. Thankfully, the bodysuit made it so whatever it was wouldn't effect her. For extra precaution, she held it around the end with the least venom possible. Kobra fired another dart, this time aimed towards Griselle's neck, doing so before she even finished speaking. Griselle, almost instinctively, dodged the dart as it came towards her. Mirai's training had paid off after all. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to listen while other's are speaking?" She ran towards him with immense speed, once more aiming to kick the gun out of his hands, yet in an upwards fashion instead. Kobra caught her leg. He dropped his gun, grabbing her by the throat so that she was in an unfavorable position wherein she couldn't escape. He mask retracted, only up to his mouth, revealing a pair of sharp fangs. He went to bite into her throat. Griselle shot her left arm up to guard her neck. Both of her arms is where the wires were implanted, the launchers themselves being made of a durable metal but due to the design, no one would know about the wire launchers being there except for whomever made them and Griselle herself. Simultaneously, she used the hand holding the needle to lodge it into the bottom of Kobra's cheek, aiming to finish this once and for all. Kobra's eyes widened as he felt his fangs crack on contact with Griselle's armor, immediately recoiling from the pain, with the needle jabbing into his cheek as a result. He had made one critical error and it cost him. He pulled out the syringe from his cheek, wildly attacking Griselle with it before she could attack further. Griselle ducked underneath the syringe as Kobra went to attack her with it. Her arms moved in a motion similar to a windmill, building up momentum. She focused her palm strike onto Kobra's sternum, a vital point which, with enough force, can cause even the largest of men to buckle over in pain. Kobra coughed as he felt the palm strike him, he crumpled to the floor in pain, still conscious, but squirming on the floor. Griselle was astonished at what had happened, but she didn't have time to celebrate her victory. She took out her capturing tape to restrain Kobra, tying him up with incredible dexterity. "Hey there," Griselle heard from behind her after she had finished tying up Kobra. She turned around to see a man in black with a jacket on and wild black hair. She recognized him instantly from his photo. He clicked the device on his wrist, a flame coming out of it. The flame enlarged itself as he walked closer to Griselle. "I'm gonna need you to let him go," said Yakedo Kaisei.